


A (Too) Warm Outing

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [2]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: The royal family has an outing. Alma is still adjusting to a very different clime
Relationships: Alma/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	A (Too) Warm Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 26  
> [Whumptober Prompt 14: Heat exhaustion](https://fortune-maiden.tumblr.com/post/628190625262682112/whumptober-2020-updated)

The flowers were beautiful and the water sparkled in the sun. It still surprised Alma to see such colour and greenery tucked around the sands. Even the dunes had a beauty to them she was learning to appreciate. She just wished she could enjoy this outing more right now. A headache was building along with an unease in her stomach, and it was cooler here in the oasis, but still started to feel uncomfortably hot. She wiped a hand across her brow and vaguely wondered if there were any issues with plunging into that water.

Jowd touched her arm. “Are you all right?”

“I’m feeling a bit ill,” she admitted.

Jowd gave her a concerned look and took her hand. He guided her to a shadier place under the trees, sat her down and took a flask from his hip.

“Drink this slowly,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

The liquid was faintly sweet, some kind of fruit juice, and cool. Alma did her best in following Jowd’s instructions to sip and waited until he came back with a wet cloth. He instructed her to lie back and she did so letting him take her head into his lap. He folded the cloth and laid it over her forehead. She breathed out at the damp coolness.

“Better?” he asked.

“A bit.” She sighed. “It’s so different here. I thought I was adjusting. I wonder if I’ll ever get used to it.”

Jowd’s hand was gentle as he teased a bit of stray hair clinging to her face away and his fingers were cool from the water. He smiled down at her and for a moment she almost forgot her discomfort in the softness in his eyes.

“You will,” he said. Then he grinned, a flash of white in that beard and his eyes sparkled. “I could always toss you in the oasis. I think I still owe you.”

Alma reached up to tweak his beard. “I seem to recall payment taken myself.”

“Start a new battle. Scandalous.”

She snorted and let her hand fall back, relaxing. “Maybe next time. I’m just sorry today turned out like this.”

“There’s always another day. This oasis isn’t going anywhere.” He lowered his voice conspiratorially. “But if you wanted an excuse to get out of the wedding early…”

Zeno glanced back toward the palms at the sound of laughter. “Seems she’s feeling better.”

Tabatha stretched out. “Ah young love.”


End file.
